


Together

by Unlikelyoptimist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelyoptimist/pseuds/Unlikelyoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's days on the road are finally over, and he and Gabriel have their own house to make into a home. Housewarming ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Disclaimer: Sam and Gabriel are not my characters, I don't own Supernatural, etc. You know the drill. 

Sam stood staring through an open door to the house inside. His toe nudged at the ledge, scraping over a faded welcome mat. Gabriel stared up at his face expectantly.   
“Need me to sweep you up and carry you over the threshold?” The corner of his mouth quirked up as he stared at the empty interior.   
“I’m good, thanks.” Still, he reached down and took Gabriel’s hand, who squeezed lightly.   “Together.” Sam nodded, swallowing hard; they’d had to fight damn hard to get here, but they’d done it together. The last step should be just the same.   
They stepped into the house and Sam reached out with shaking hands to flip the light switch. The door swung shut, bearing a sign; SOLD. Gabriel let out a shaky breath, looking up as his shoes creaked against the hardwood floor. Sam looked up too, both of them letting their eyes wander over every inch of the house. Silently, hands still clenched tightly together, they walked further into the house, through the barren living room and into the kitchen. Sam ran a hand over the marble counter.   
“Is it still what you thought it would be?” Sam looked at Gabriel in surprise. His mouth was still set in a smile, but his eyes were full of trepidation, begging Sam to answer yes. Smiling, Sam dropped his hand and slipped both arms around Gabriel’s waist, leaning down to kiss him lightly.   
“Every bit of it.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and leaned in for another kiss, pressing their lips together firmly before breaking apart. They both just stared at each other for another moment, letting the silence hang as their mouths turned up in amazed smiles.   
“Well, it looks like we have some moving to do.” Laughing, Sam let him go reluctantly and they both headed out to the car, Gabriel groaning comically under the weight of both their bags. Sam shook his head in amusement as he grabbed the sleeping bags; the moving van wasn’t coming until the next day. They raced back into the house eagerly this time, Gabriel dropping their bags carelessly on the floor of the living room.   
“Hey, it’s a slumber party; want me to go make some popcorn while you set up for Spin the Bottle?” Sam rolled his eyes as he let the sleeping bag fall and dug in his pocket, tossing Gabriel the cellphone. “Order something, I don’t care what. I’m starving.” Gabriel flipped it open as Sam rolled the sleeping bags out. After frowning, he simply unzipped them both all the way and spread one out to lie on, leaving the second in a messy pile to use as a blanket later. He glanced over to see Gabriel on the phone, probably sassing the pizza man or something, and grinned as he crept silently over to tower over him. Gabriel glanced up to see Sam looking at him over the top of his head, slipping his arms around to hook his fingers in Gabriel’s belt loops.   
“Hey baby- no, not you, although I’m sure you’re very attractive. Yeah, can I have a large pizza, half pineapple bacon and half vegetarian. Yeah, thanks; the address is...” His eyes widened as he twisted to look at Sam, mouthing a desperate What’s our address again? Smirking, Sam leaned down and pried the receiver slightly away from Gabriel’s ear, trying to talk into it as Gabriel held it towards him.  
“1030 Victoria Avenue. Mhm, thanks.” He snagged the phone and snapped it shut, slipping it back into his pocket as he snorted in laughter.   “We spend 4 months signing papers for this thing and you forgot the address?” Gabriel rolled his eyes as he turned around, shoving Sam back into the wall.   “You’re forgetting, you’re the one who actually read the whole thing. I just signed.” Gabriel was already pressing his lips onto Sam’s jaw as Sam draped his hands over Gabriel’s shoulders.   
“How long is the pizza supposed to take?” Gabriel smirked as he slipped his hands under Sam’s shirt, running them over his sides.   
“30 minutes. I don’t know about you, but I think 30 minutes is plenty of time for a little housewarming.” He quirked an eyebrow suggestively. Sam gave Gabriel an appraising look before he leaned in and kissed Gabriel on the mouth, biting down briefly on the bottom lip before pulling away.   “I like to take my time, and there is no way I’m letting you answer the door stark naked and panting. Not how I like to make first impressions.” Gabriel stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as Sam went and started rummaging in his bag, muttering about sweatpants. 

29 minutes later Gabriel sat cross legged, happily munching on his pineapple bacon pizza and getting crumbs all over the place. Sam sat across from him, neatly eating his vegetable pizza as he leaned over the box to catch the crumbs and shot Gabriel a mildly disapproving look. Gabriel rolled his eyes and put a hand under his pizza to catch the crumbs, stretching out and crossing his legs, letting the heel of his foot rest on Sam’s knee.

An hour the only light on was a small lamp casting a glow over Sam’s book. Moments later the book went flying as Gabriel snatched it and tossed, crawling over Sam and grinning. Sam was trying to summon impatience, but all he could manage was a faintly disapproving noise as Gabriel’s lips were on his neck, catching Sam’s skin lightly in between his teeth. Sam’s hands curled in Gabriel’s hair, tugging slightly as he tipped his head back. Gabriel’s hands were already tugging at Sam’s t-shirt, and he yanked it off with a laugh; Gabriel sat up just long enough to do the same. As he leaned back down, Sam ran the pads of his fingers down Gabriel’s back, making him shiver.   
Gabriel kissed Sam slowly, pressing his lips against his Adam’s apple before moving down his neck to his collar bone, letting his tongue slide against the hollow under Sam’s neck. Moaning softly, Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair as he closed his eyes, letting his nails rake gently over his scalp. Slowly, Gabriel hooked his fingers into the waist band of Sam’s sweatpants and pulled them down along with his boxers.   
“Please tell me you have lube,” he groaned against Sam’s ear. Sam flipped Gabriel’s pillow over with one hand and laughed softly, chest moving up and down to press against Gabriel.   
“I know you.”   
“I love you,” he replied fervently, kicking his own pants to the side hastily. He slicked two fingers and slid them inside Sam, who let his breath out as he relaxed, groaning low as Gabriel quickly worked his fingers around to open him up. Pulling his fingers out, Gabriel hastily slather his own cock before placing both hands on Sam’s hips and pushing in slowly; Sam’s back arched slightly before he relaxed into the sleeping back, hands grabbing fistfuls of the material before he brought them up to rest on Gabriel’s shoulders. For a moment neither of them moved, simply catching their breath before Gabriel pulled back slightly and began rocking his hips into Sam. Digging his nails in, Sam tugged on the back of Gabriel’s neck to bring him lower, kissing him hungrily. Gabriel moved one hand from where it was pressing into Sam’s hip to drag over his cock slowly. Sam let out a strangled moan as Gabriel sucked his pulse point. Both of them panted as Gabriel snapped his hips harder, Sam’s nails curving little arcs into Gabriel’s back.   
Sam came first with a short cry, Gabriel continuing to slide his hand over Sam for a few moments. He thrust even faster before coming with a drawn out groan, rhythm stuttering before he stopped, pulling out and rolling over next to Sam.   
Leaning over tiredly, Sam pressed a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s cheek and nuzzled closer. Gabriel let his head rest on Sam’s chest lightly, curling in towards him. Reaching up, Sam unplugged the lamp, not feeling like getting up to switch it off. Moonlight poured over them in pale beams from the window, casting pale shadows across the room.  
“We should get a glass ceiling put in. So we can see the stars.” Gabriel turned his head to look at the ceiling calculatingly.   
“We should. You know, once we get the furniture and stuff.” Sam nodded, resting his chin on top of Gabriel’s head.   
“I’m picking the curtains,” he muttered sleepily. Gabriel snorted.   
“Fine, but I get to put in a chandelier.”   
The two of them bickered softly over the house fixtures and it almost seemed to come to life for them, making it easy to picture the house on a Saturday afternoon, Dean and Castiel sprawled on a huge leather couch while Gabriel grabbed beers from the fridge and Sam came up behind him, sliding his hands into his pockets and resting his chin on his shoulder.   
They fell asleep with silent “I love yous” on their lips and with an empty house waiting to be made into a home.


End file.
